


Normal Day

by LaraEl



Series: Piece by Piece [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Bonding, F/F, Protective Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraEl/pseuds/LaraEl
Summary: Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor on a "Normal Day" in their friendship regard for tiny flirts.akaA small alternative version of what could happened before the chaos began. (4x17 au)





	Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not the first I imagined but it's the first I've decided to write and I'm very nervous hahaha Anyways, I hope you guys have fun with the little jokes and get involved in the possibilities I've tried to introduce. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ps: you can found me at twitter @flylerx for any comment.
> 
> ps: Blue, read the final notes ;)

After an exhausting day searching for Lex Luthor's whereabouts through the information she had about Eve, Lena just wanted to get home to take a hot shower and indulge in a glass of wine. Lex's return, to be used again and being betrayed by a person she came to trust hit her, but not as perhaps people think. Lena felt sad because of this, but the disappointment with herself was much bigger.

  
She once again allowed herself to be deceived and used by Lex. How could she be so brilliant intellectually but at the same time so dumb emotionally? That was the question running through the CEO's head all day.

  
Knowing she was once again subjugated was disappointing... But she couldn't think about it now, she didn't want to, she needs to focus on finding more clues about where Lex is, she needs to think of a plan to defeat her own brother.

  
After the bath, when she was choosing something to wear, she listened to the intercom. The concierge warns that there's a "Alex Danvers" asking for permission to go up, making Lena confused and wondering why Kara's older sister is there. Authorizing Alex's entry, she decides to wear jeans and a comfortable sweater, after all she's home and still needs and wants to take her wine to relax for now.

  
A few minutes later, the bell rings and Lena opens the door to find Alex Danvers holding two bags from a restaurant in one hand while the other is inside the pocket of the leather jacket she wears.

  
"Hey..." Alex greets her holding up a slight smile.

  
"Hey, Alex. Come in..." Still confused, Lena makes room for her to enter the apartment.

  
"I brought you dinner." Alex smiles excitedly as she shows the bags.

  
Lena laughs at how silly she is when she's excited.

  
She guides her to the kitchen to unpack the bags and soon notices they're from her favorite Italian restaurant. Surprised, she looks at Alex and finds her looking back.

  
"Kara's tip." She explains and then laughs. "I thought a good meal and maybe a conversation might help you relax after the last events..." She confess a little uncertainly.

  
"Thank you, Alex. I really appreciate you taking care of me in these last few days. Truly." Lena is sincerely grateful.

  
And Lena meant it. She is truly grateful for all the care and support Alex Danvers has offering recently. It was nurturing for her to know that someone like Alex, someone so smart and confident about her ideals, supported her instead of judging her.

  
Unlike back when James knew about her projects, without even letting her explain, Alex was patient to hear and understand her reasons. Lena knew it was unfair to compare them, but she couldn't help it. She needed someone to understand and Alex was that person. Alex heard and understood her.

  
Interacting with Alex Danvers was different.

  
The DEO Director was a "caretaker." It was comfortable and healthy to talk to her. In those last few weeks, talking to Alex was what made Lena feel just... "Lena". "Lena" that existed in her college laboratory, the one that was the beginning, the one that was full of hope about changing the way the world saw her last name, the one that made Jack Spheer fall in love.

  
Lena was young. Lena was _innocent_.

  
"You deserve to be taken care of, Lena." Alex says giving her a warm, confident smile and Lena didn't even know if these two characteristics could exist together in a smile. But soon after Kara's sister seems to have realized the real weight of her statement. "Uh... And that wasn't a flirt!" The smile she was showing was as mischievous as that of a child who has just made a huge mess.

  
"Would you flirt with me, Director?" Lena teases with a false scandalized countenance.

  
_Of course Alex wouldn’t flirt with her._

  
Lena never really stopped to think about a definite sexuality and, in any case, it wasn't seriously an important point in her head during the madness of Lex or her whole family going down the same odious path. But she knew, during those few weeks, just after a drink, she and Samantha Arias lived something new, fresh and young. _Lillian called it inconsequential._ And it was there, along with one of her best friends, that Lena discovered she wouldn't mind the "type," she would fall in love with essences, not physical forms.

  
Why would she care?

  
_Lillian did._

  
"Of course, look at you! Brilliant, powerful and absolutely beautiful, who would not flirt with you?" Alex teases back. _Would she flirt?_ "But joking aside, I was serious before, Lena. You deserve to be taken care of, and checking on you or bringing you food is the least I can do after everything you've done for us all.

  
"Alex... I don't know what to say..." Lena fell silent suddenly.

  
After hearing everything Alex said, she can't help but think about the last time someone said something like that to her.

  
_Lex._

  
Lex, her brother, who today has her on his list of targets, was the last person to tell Lena that she deserved to be cared for. And hearing something like this again just paralyzed her.

  
"Are you okay?" Alex asks as one of her hands lightly touches Lena's left shoulder.

  
"Yes... Yes, I just got lost remembering about the last time someone said something like this to me..."

  
"Oh... An ex-boyfriend, maybe?" They both laugh.

  
"I didn't know the dreaded Director Alexandra Danvers was a joker!" Lena plays as she nudges Alex's belly, earning a loud laugh.

  
"First, don't call me Alexandra." Alex made a small pout and Lena had to confess it was very lovely. "And second, I have my moments when I need to see some pretty smiles..." She quirks her eyebrows suggestively.

 

  
_Lena smiled._

 

 

********

 

 

Alex didn't perfectly understand why she was being so careful with Lena. So she simply convinced herself that it was just a retribution for everything the CEO has done for everyone and to help with all the recent troubles involving Lex Luthor.

  
_Alex only knew she wanted to comfort her._

  
Finishing their dinners, the two found themselves sharing the couch of Lena's penthouse as they argued over a scientific article Alex had stumbled into the day before.

  
"I'm telling you, the vision the article theorized was really interesting. I think you would like it." Alex tries to convince her.

  
"Alright, I surrender! You send me the article, I read and we return to this endless discussion, what do you think?" Lena proposes pretending to be bored.

  
"Now we're talking, Kieran!" Alex teases. "But now tell me, how are you about the whole James thing?" She was strangely serious now.

  
"You know, we broke up on the way to our Valentine's Day dinner..." Lena grimaced.

  
"Yeah, I heard, but I also heard you kicked him out of the car." Alex said suggestively so Lena would realize she could talk to her about it if she wanted to.

  
"Yes, that also happened... You know, I just..." She looked confused.

  
Talking to Alex about James was something that made Lena so insecure, because Alex is Kara's sister and Kara has James as one of her closest friends. The CEO didn't know if it was really a wise option for the friendship of all of them to vent about the ex- her boyfriend with the sister of their best friend, because even though Kara was her best friend, she hadn't had the time or the courage to touch on the subject with the blonde.

  
"Lena, you can talk to me." Alex insists truthfully. "Look, I understand you're confused about about whether or not you can talk to me about James, because I'm Kara's sister and she's one of his best friends, but I must say I'm more like a 'neutral field', you know?

  
"What exactly do you mean?" Lena was even more confused.

  
"What I mean is that James can be quite loyal to his friends and visions, but that doesn't make him perfect or good in every meaning of a life." Alex paused, took a deep breath and held her hand. "I saw firsthand the events between James and Lucy, James and Kara and the strange tension between their three, because Kara and Lucy had feelings for him and he just didn't knew what to do." She speaks the last part rolling her eyes. "My point is... James is a good friend, but since I met him, he hasn't shown me to be a decided guy in his romantic relationships."

  
"Are you saying he's not perfect or the right one in our story and I'm not a villain who kicked the good guy?" Lena asked as her head was resting on the couch and her hand was still connected to Alex's.

  
"Now you got my point, Luthor." Alex brightened and Lena smiled. "But you know, just talk to me about it if you're feeling ready, okay? I don't want to force you to do anything."

  
"Thank you, Alex." Lena gave a tiny smile. "James is... I don't know..." She sighed sternly. "I think I've stuck with the idea of being with him. Being with someone that people see as good without questioning. If I, a Luthor, were with someone like James, maybe people would finally see that I'm not like the rest of the my family." She held it for a moment. "And over the weeks, I saw that he was not just a visually well-presented guy, he was also pleasant. But when it came to my scientific or administrative work at L-Corp or my involvement with CatCo, things were more tense, we could not come to an agreement. He disapproved almost all of my work involving aliens, even if they were beneficial; on CatCo he also proved not to be overjoyed that I became the boss." Suddenly she noticed the serious look on Alex's face. "What is it?"

  
"It's just..." Alex waited and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not the best example when it comes to 'how my relationship is over,' but I have to say you did the right thing to break up with Olsen." She looked seriously at Lena.

  
"I don't u... "

  
Alex interrupts her. "I don't want you think I'm talking like this about James because now you two broke up, I'm talking almost the same things I told Kara when she was interested in him. But I must also admit that they were in much smaller proportions than I'm telling you today, because time has passed and with it we know people better..." She waited again.

  
“Alright... “Lena was uncertain.

  
"James is a good friend, but he's a jerk at relationships." Alex held her hand again. "He doesn't know how to balance the space within a relationship and he can't see beyond the black and white in the surname 'Luthor', he has tried to diminish you and, Lena, you don't deserve someone like that. You deserve someone who build with you a partnership not only carnal but emotional and maybe even intellectual." The look that Alex directed at her was so serious and open-hearted. "I guess Sam and Jack are good examples of this, aren't they?" The mischievous smile returned to Alex's face as a startled expression took over Lena's face.

  
"How... How did you..." Lena was in shock.

  
"How do I know about you and Sam?" Alex laughed.

  
"Yes..." Lena was trying to remember if she and Sam missed something.

  
"Ruby." She laughed again. "She commented that you and Sam spent a lot of time together and accidentally blurted out that she saw you in the kitchen... Kissing."

  
"Oh, Lord..." Lena blushed heavily as she hid her face in her hands and heard Alex laughing.

  
"Should I say this was Sam's exact reaction when I teased her about it?" Alex pulled one of the hands that covered Lena's face.

  
"You didn't..." Lena sank onto the couch.

  
"I did!" Alex nudges the side of Lena's body, making her move because of the slight tickling.

  
A pleasant silence arises in the room.

  
Lena is still trying to understand how Alex Danvers got her to talk so easily about the unpleasant weight of her relationship with James while making her have fun with jokes that included hinting at her moments with Sam.

  
Alex was happy to get Lena to open on one of the points that had tormented her recently. She made Lena smile for several moments.

  
"Thank you." She suddenly opened while Alex was taking her glass of wine to her lips.

  
"For what exactly?" A sip was taken.

  
"For liste..." Lena stopped talking when she saw Alex frowning, staring at the television that had been turned on mute when they moved from the kitchen to the couch.

  
On the news, after Alex turned up the volume, there was a Supergirl, from various angles, attacking civilians and destroying the white house. Something was wrong.

  
"We need to contact Supergirl." Alex was seriously alarmed, taking a wristwatch from inside the pocket of her jacket.

  
"Definitely we will." Lena agreed and the two of them got up to activate the clock. And the only thought in their heads before Supergirl entered the porch of the penthouse was that it was the end of a quiet unexpected night and the beginning of the chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey Corzinha...  
> Well, I just wanted to thank you for all the incentive, tips, patience and all the help with the translation. You're one of the people (or maybe the person) who encouraged me more to lose fear of writing... To an end, thank you very much!
> 
> ps: I expect you to discuss a new plot soon.


End file.
